


Dawning

by ImmortalHK



Series: Checker Knights [4]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Drowsy thoughts often bring us to surprising conclusions
Relationships: Galacta Knight/Morpho Knight
Series: Checker Knights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599658
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Dawning

Galacta was pulling his night shirt over his head as Morpho placed a cup of tea on the counter beside him. Morpho was somehow always ready with time to spare, even when the two got ready for bed at the same time. Galacta took the cup with a sleepy mutter of thanks.

“We’ll need more sugar soon, or should I get honey?” Morpho took a long sip of his own cup as Galacta thought.

“Honey” Galacta yawned. “Healthier.”

Morpho let out a little laugh, barely noticeable if you didn’t notice everything Morpho did, which Galacta tried to. “I assume that means you think it simply tastes nicer. It isn’t like we don’t have the money to burn, I’ll get two jars.”

The two downed their tea and made their way to bed. Galacta first and Morpho filling in whatever space his roommate’s limbs didn’t occupy. 

“You’re sure that’s comfortable? I’ll be fine if I roll over-“ Galacta tilted to check on Morpho, who was teetering on the edge of the bed and was, of course, already sound asleep. “I just don’t understand you…”

Galacta gently pulled the shorter man closer, at least until his entire body was secure.

Then he simply left his arms around him for a moment.

It wasn’t the first time the two had been this close, there was the odd morning where they’d both turn over in their sleep and one would wake with their head tucked in the crook of the other’s neck. They were often too tired to really ruminate on it though, and would start their day without thinking about it.

This felt entirely different. Morpho just looked so peaceful.

Then again, the man never looked stressed or tense. He’d look upset, or worried, but that was often the extent of it. It was one of the many things Galacta liked about him. He was a soothing presence, even if he was just reading in the same room as you. 

Galacta absentmindedly rested his hand against Morpho’s cheek. His skin was soft, and warm, and it’s dark tone fit so nicely against that light colored hair and his striking white eyes. Eyes that he’d heard people whisper about being creepy, they were fools though. Morpho was just as beautiful as he was when they first met.

Beautiful and kind and so incredibly patient. No one else would tolerate such a sleeping arrangement, certainly. He’d shown nothing but kindness even when Galacta was at his lowest. He sometimes felt he didn’t deserve it.

Morpho was graceful in everything he did, Be it practice with the rapier Galacta prayed he’d never have to actually use, or simply floating through his day. His voice was soft and sweet, and the way he’d sometimes ramble about a book he’d enjoyed or something interesting he’d seen on a walk could only be described as charming.

Galacta sighed and stroked along Morpho’s cheek with his thumb. Then his thumb brushed lightly against the man’s lips.

They were incredibly soft.

So much so, Galacta was tempted to lean in and-

His thoughts crashed to a halt. There weren’t things you thought about your friend. Not all at once at least, and especially not in this kind of position.

Heat bloomed across Galacta’s face. He turned to face the wall and curled in on himself. He was just tired. He wasn’t thinking straight because he was tired.

… but he couldn’t sleep.

Galacta let out a sigh. He was never good at ignoring uncomfortable truths. He was in love from the very start. Of course he didn’t believe Morpho would feel the same. Protectiveness aside he didn’t come off like a romantic. With how little social interaction he’s had before meeting Galacta, it was possible he simply couldn’t feel that way about anyone.

Was that a stupid thing to assume? Probably.

Galacta settled into his back and scrubbed his hand against his face. If he kept turning he’d wake Morpho up and he truly could not face him this soon. He had to simply force himself to sleep. He would deal with this later. When his head was clear.

When his heart wasn’t seconds from leaping out of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Fellas is it gay to think about how perfect your roommate is like all the time-
> 
> I’m back (I hope) life has been beating me half to death but we’re still kickin’


End file.
